


Mother, I fell In Love Again

by RukiraX



Series: Letters For Only You [1]
Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Gay, Letters, M/M, email
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiraX/pseuds/RukiraX
Summary: Kyo writes a letter to his mother.Edit : I need to edit certain part because I tend to make this as a series. I have lots of idea about Ruki writing letters to Kyo vice versa, before/after relationship. I tend to use like 2000s background since no one use letters\emails anymore lol. I'm not sure about other culture but I'll just assuming since we have lot's of social media site that people could communicate right now. But the series won't always about them writing letters, It was just like bunch of KyoxRuki's one shots so.. yeah. Bye~ xD
Relationships: Kyo (Dir en grey)/Ruki (the GazettE)
Series: Letters For Only You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165331
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Mother, I fell In Love Again

_13th January 2008_  
_10.00 am_

_Hello…_  
_It's been a while since we last talk, isn't it? I know I've been busy and had less time to send you a letter but just to let you know I'll always find some free time to write so that you and father will always know what I'm up to. How's life been? How's Akane? Did she study well? Is father good? Or still having his short temper about me not being what he wanted. Haha. Well, I have all day today since it's my time off so I'd like to tell you something I've been eager to tell you these past weeks._

_I know it might sound freaking impossible and you might think I was attempting some bad jokes. But mother, I think I'm in love again. But somehow this time it's different. As you already knew my past relationship with Hana doesn't last longer than both of us had ever thought, and how I cried on your embrace (lol that's still embarrassing up until now) and promised myself that I'll never love again. Do you still remember? I bet you didn't since that was like 10 years ago? No, was it 15? 20? Whatever._

_Anyway, I stated 'different' because this time… it... was kinda hard for me to tell you this but I think I need to since we never hide anything. Between you and me, there's no secret right? So… um… this time it's different because it's not a woman. Not a girl, female of whatever you called your species are. I know, I'm not gay. I have no problem with gay people, I have a few gay friends. It's just that as far as I knew I've always loved women. But we've been together for like 5 years already, and it's safe to say, I have a boyfriend? And no, this is not because I've been friends with gay people, no. Can I say that it was love at first sight? If that was what people call it._

_I'm not sure how you would react to this… But I'm pretty sure father would be pissed as hell lol. I know, I will never be that good kid which is made up to their family's expectations. I failed as a big brother to Akane and failed as the first child of this family, but I really hope you'll respect my decision. My love for this family never changes, gay or not._

_By the way, I met this guy almost 5 years ago at a Music Festival which our band performed. He was a newbie with his friends, performing at nearly the end of the show for only 10 minutes. I didn't remember their band name on the poster but I'm pretty sure they've been given an opportunity by the organizer. Guess what? Yep. Sounds cliché, but love at first sight. The shine in his eyes, the smile, how playful he is on the stage, his soft and pretty features, everything about him is very perfect. He doesn't seem interested in the first place, he respects me as a senior and told me I was his favorite vocalist. We were strangers. But then, we started up as a friend since we met a lot. Meetings, festivals, we frequently exchange tickets to our lives and it was fun. He often hangout too. Sometimes I'll invite him for a sleepover at my apartment and he'll cook me breakfast. He'll even cook me lunch if he stayed. Mother, if that ain't love then I don't really know what love is. His coffee is sweet, not in my preference but I'll live for that. One more year and I'll get diabetes lol._

_Did I already mentioned that I fell in love first? Yep. I did. Now guess who confesses first? Him. I, of course, was a fucking coward to tell him since my past relationship hurt as hell. It was my birthday, we spent the entire day together, doing things he wanted. lol, I know it was my birthday, but that's how Ruki is. He confessed that night on my couch, we were kinda watching movie that time, i'm not that sure because i'm busy watching him instead. We kissed on that night. Crazy huh? Can't help that your son was craving for love and affection haha. We started living together on our second anniversary and I must say that he is always perfect, just the way he is. He takes care of me, we sometimes cook together and always missing each other when we were away for our jobs. He has the softest lips ever I even doubt he's a male pfftt... Even his feature is soft, his skin is silky and smooth, unlike my scarred, rough skin. But he told me that's the reason he loves me. Mother, I couldn't be happier with anyone but him. He was shy at first. But once he's comfortable he won't stop talking and teasing. Hell, he'll annoy the hell out of me when he had a chance but it's magically fine. I'm not even mad. Well, I might be grumpy but that's it. His giggles are everything and every time he smiles my heart melts._

_Just to give you a piece of information, it was he who encouraged me to write this to you. As you already knew your son damn well, I never talked to anyone about my private life. But he insists that my family need to know. He's sending regards to all of you and looking forward to meeting all of you in the future. Here, I'll attach our picture from Christmas Eve last year so that you can take a look at him._

_Well then, thank you for reading. Tell me if you're ready for a reunion :)_

_Regards, your son._

_********************************************_

  
Hesitated to click the send button, Kyo once again scrolled through the content he had written earlier. Sighed heavily as he tries to delete the entire word, another stranger hand suddenly clicked the 'sent' button. Dumbstruck, unable to do anything but just staring at the 'successfully sent' pop-up as playful giggles could be heard behind him. Once again sighed heavily, Kyo rubs his own temple as those set of milky white arms circles around his shoulder from behind. Ruki kisses his left cheek then places his chin onto Kyo's left shoulder softly. 

"Why would you do that?" Kyo sounds so tired. "Do what?" Without even looking at his younger lover, Kyo knew that the guy behind him was pouting. 

"You were writing for almost an hour. It'll be a waste to then delete them. Moreover, is it finally a good time to tell them?" Kyo reaches out to caress the other's blond locks as the other reciprocates with a soft hum. "Well, have you inform your parents?" He replies softly, turning around to face the pretty smile behind him. Ruki answers with a few playful nods. "My mom is fine, but surely my dad is going to kill me" He shrugs nonchalantly, then proceed to sit on top of Kyo. 

"Stop it, you're going to break the chair." Kyo teased his then pouting lover, pushing him away and standing up to run towards their bedroom, as soon as he reach, he hid behind the door.

"Hey! I'm not heavy! Don't you run away from me! Kyo!" As Ruki stormed inside the bedroom, Kyo quickly caught him by surprise, swipes him off the floor, and throws him onto the bed resulting in a loud squeal from Ruki. Burst out his laugh at his pouting lover, Kyo climb onto the bed to pin Ruki and plant a soft kiss onto his lips. "Well, that's not sound cute."   
"Hmph! whose fault?!" Still pouting, Ruki, however, rests both of his arms around Kyo's neck and pull him for a long and intense kiss. 

  
.

  
And Y'all know what happens next :P 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I haven't been really active since I started working but just to let you know I'm always here lol. But I'm not really sure about continuing my ongoing fics. it might take longer time for me to update. so.. um.. bye.


End file.
